Boîte vocale
by Poison doux amer
Summary: Quand la peine est trop lourde, que l'absence est trop difficile à supporter...alors Iwaizumi prend son téléphone et l'appelle. Pour tout lui avouer. Pour qu'il sache enfin. (Oikawa/Iwaizumi)


**Auteur** : Poison doux amer

 **Anime** : Haikyuu

 **Chanson** : « Ta main » Grégoire

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Commentaire** : Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'écris sur cette chanson en réalité. Mais cette fois-ci ne sera pas aussi triste que la précédente.

* * *

 **« Boîte vocale »**

Il était assis, là, dans sa chambre, sur son lit, la tête dans les mains, les yeux dans le vague, les larmes dans les yeux. Cela faisait maintenant six mois. Six longs mois qu'Iwaizumi était entré dans une université de droit, loin de ses amis, loin de _lui_. _Lui_ qui était parti à l'étranger et l'avait laissé au Japon. Et ce soir, comme tous les soirs, cette absence était au-delà du supportable. D'amers regrets se mêlaient à ses larmes car s'il avait osé, s'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, alors peut-être, peut-être qu'il serait resté avec lui. Oikawa n'attendait que cela. Il le savait pourtant. Mais cette boule qui était née dans sa gorge au moment de l'annonce puis au moment du départ, il n'avait jamais réussi à s'en débarrasser. Maintenant, elle était encore présente, mais pour lui rappeler combien il avait été idiot.

Doucement, sa main se posa sur son téléphone. Par réflexe, il le chercha dans son répertoire et l'appela comme il le faisait souvent. Que ferait-il s'il répondait ? Une sonnerie… Deux sonneries…puis immédiatement la boîte vocale. En même temps, avec le décalage horaire, il devait dormir. S'il ne répondait pas, peut-être pourrait-il enfin oser ?

Sa voix était éraillée et son cœur lourd, mais il commença après le bip sonore, la voix d'Oikawa qui lui proposait de laisser un message lui redonnant un peu de courage :

« Hey, salut Oikawa… Je sais que tu dors à cette heure-là en Amérique mais… Mais j'avais envie de t'appeler. Je suis content au fond que tu dormes parce que je voulais te dire quelque chose et je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage de te le dire en sachant que tu pouvais me répondre.

Nous sommes déjà en mars, les cerisiers sont en fleurs, les pétales volant au vent dans un tourbillon rose pastel. Les couples sortent et se montrent en public, déjeunant ensemble, osant se tenir la main, même l'espace d'un instant, se frôlant juste pour se montrer l'un à autre, qu'on est là, juste à côté, juste au cas où.

Avant, j'adorais cette période. En réalité, je l'aimais parce que tu l'appréciais encore plus que moi. Nous sortions toujours pour aller les voir ces cerisiers en fleurs que tu aimais tant. Tu t'en souviens ?

Tu sais que j'ai du mal  
Encore à parler de toi  
Il paraît que c'est normal  
Y'a pas de règles dans ces jeux là  
Tu sais j'ai la voix qui se serre  
Quand je te croise dans les photos  
Tu sais j'ai le cœur qui se perd  
Je crois qu'il te pense un peu trop

Je pensais sincèrement que j'arriverais à surmonter ton départ, tu sais. Je pensais que ce serait facile. Qu'il suffisait de ne plus t'avoir sous les yeux et qu'une sorte de miracle allait se produire. Mais plus le temps passe, plus ton absence, au lieu d'apaiser ma peine, l'accentue. Qu'il est difficile de regarder les photos de nos années lycée sans que ma gorge ne se serre et que les larmes n'envahissent mes yeux. Je sais, je dois sembler bien bête en disant quelque chose de pareil. Je crois que tu suis prêt à ravaler ma fierté qui parfois, oui, était mal placée, pour finalement dire ce que je ressens vraiment…

Je me souviens lorsque tu m'as annoncé que tu étais pris dans une prestigieuse université américaine. Ce sourire sur ton visage et tes yeux qui brillaient de mille feux. Ce jour-là, tu étais vraiment heureux. C'était rare de te voir comme ça. Alors, qui étais-je pour dire à mon meilleur ami : « N'y va pas, reste avec moi, je t'en prie. C'est la chance de ta vie mais pour moi, pitié, ne m'abandonne pas, je t'aime. » ?

Oui mais ce « je t'aime », j'ai bien trop tardé à te le dire et au bout du compte, je ne l'ai jamais fait. Parce qu'il y avait cette boule dans le fond de ma gorge qui m'étouffait dès que je voulais essayer. Parce que je ne voulais pas être celui qui briserait tes chances d'atteindre le sommet. Tout simplement aussi parce que le courage me manquait.

Et quand je t'ai vu monter dans l'avion et me faire un dernier signe de la main avant de passer le quai d'embarquement, cette même boule logée dans ma gorge, d'ailleurs, elle l'était aussi dans la tienne. Tu t'es tourné vers moi et tu as attendu quelques secondes. Espérais-tu que je te retienne ? Je sais que tu serais resté si je te l'avais demandé… Mais ne m'en aurais-tu pas voulu ? Je ne voulais pas être celui qui gâcherait ta vie.

Dans un duo, il y en a toujours un qui se sacrifie un peu pour l'autre, qui fait plus de concessions. Ce jour-là, ce fut moi. Je t'ai concédé tout mon amour pour que tu puisses réaliser tes rêves.

C'est comme ça c'est comme ça

J'aurais aimé tenir ta main un peu plus longtemps  
J'aurais aimé tenir ta main un peu plus longtemps  
J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin ne dure qu'un instant  
Et tu sais j'espère au moins que tu m'entends

Tu as toujours aimé le volley. Tu avais une avidité pour ce sport qui dépassait l'entendement. Qui le dépasse toujours d'ailleurs. Le volley, c'est ta vie. Si tu es arrivé dans cette université, c'est grâce à ce sport qui a pérennisé notre amitié et l'a rendue si forte. Combien de fois sommes-nous restés deux heures après l'entraînement pour nous perfectionner ? Combien de matchs avons-nous regardé afin d'apprendre des plus grands ?

Notre année de Terminale s'est malheureusement soldée sur un échec au championnat inter-lycée. Je me souviens de ta main, dans mon dos, lorsque tu m'as fait cette accolade. Je me souviens de tes yeux brillants d'avidité, de jouer toujours plus et de ne surtout pas quitter ce terrain. Au Japon, tu aurais continué à jouer, c'était certain, mais là où tu es, maintenant, tu côtoies les plus grands. Moi, j'ai arrêté. Car sans toi… Sans toi, ça n'en vaut plus la peine. C'est parce que tu étais là que j'avais envie de venir dans ce gymnase. Parce qu'à deux, on était plus fort, parce que savoir que ta main allait frapper dans la mienne à chaque action réchauffait mon cœur. Parce que j'étais avec toi, juste avec toi, et que le monde entier semblait disparaître. Tu étais mon monde. Cela doit te faire plaisir de l'entendre, non ? Toi qui est si égocentrique, tu dois être satisfait de m'entendre te dire que tu es si important pour moi. Et tu l'es, Oikawa kun. Tu es la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux, mais ça, je l'ai compris trop tard…

C'est dur de briser le silence  
Même dans les cris même dans la fête  
C'est dur de combattre l'absence  
Car celle ci n'en fais qu'à sa tête

Tous les soirs, quand je rentre de mes cours, je m'allonge dans mon lit et je regarde les nombreuses photos que nous avions faites avant de partir. J'essaie de combler ton absence. La lecture, le travail, tout est un bon moyen pour essayer de t'oublier. Mais rien n'y fait. Peut-être as-tu déjà refait ta vie sans me l'avoir dit ? Je ne le sais même pas.

Oh, on s'appelle tous les jours. Mais nos conversations sont toujours les mêmes. On ne sait plus quoi se dire. Qu'ils me font mal ces silences où nous n'osons plus parler ! Avant, tu parlais sans cesse, un vrai moulin à parole. Mais la distance a créé de la gêne et cette gêne se perçoit dans nos voix. Parce qu'on s'est quitté sans se dire ce que l'on ressentait vraiment. Nous avons nous-même choisi les règles du jeu. Ne rien dire. Faire comme si. Oui mais je ne peux plus faire comme si. J'ai besoin de ce « nous » qui existait autrefois et qui a disparu aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin que « toi » et « moi » fassent « nous » à nouveau. Tu comprends ? Sans toi, je ne suis même pas qu'un demi, j'ai la sensation de ne plus être du tout. Ton absence a créé un trou béant et je peux essayer de le combler par toutes les choses futiles qui existent, ce vide me dévore et me fait mal. Car toutes ces choses, ce n'est pas toi.

J'ai même essayé à un moment de reprendre le volley. Oui, je sais, je ne t'en ai pas parlé. Parce qu'en réalité, je n'ai même pas réussi à rentrer dans le gymnase. J'étais en tenue. Mais mes pieds refusaient d'avancer. Parce que je savais que tu ne serais pas là lorsque j'y rentrerais. Parce que sans mon passeur préféré, je n'avais plus goût à pratiquer ce sport. Parce que sans toi, plus rien n'en valait la peine. Et parce que je savais que je ne pourrais que penser à toi. Comparer le passeur à toi, comparer l'équipe à la nôtre, comparer cette nouvelle vie à cette ancienne vie. Me tourner vers toi dès que j'allais réussir une action pour voir ton sourire qui ne serait pas là puisqu'il est à l'autre bout du monde. Alors je ne suis pas entré dans ce gymnase et je suis parti. J'ai fui, tout simplement.

Mais personne ne peut comprendre  
On a chacun sa propre histoire  
On m'a dit qu'il fallait attendre  
Que la peine devienne dérisoire

C'est comme ça , c'est comme ça

Il y a deux semaines, j'ai croisé Matsukawa. Il est dans une université de médecine. Il a, lui aussi, arrêté le volley pour se consacrer à ses études. Il m'a demandé de tes nouvelles et, quand il m'a vu baisser la tête, il a posé sa main sur mon épaule.

Il m'a dit que la peine ne durerait pas éternellement et que, moi aussi, j'allais faire autre chose de ma vie, quelque chose qui me rendrait heureux. J'y ai cru, il y a un moment, j'y ai vraiment cru. Et après avoir passé ma journée avec lui, je pensais que tout irait mieux. Ce soir-là, tu m'as appelé, tu te souviens ? Et tu as prononcé ces trois mots. Ces trois mots qui m'ont détruit : « Tu me manques. »

J'ai raccroché ce soir-là. Parce que je ne pouvais pas te dire à quel point j'avais mal, à quel point chaque jour sans toi était une épreuve. Je ne pouvais pas te faire revenir ici, je n'avais pas le droit d'être égoïste à ce point. J'ai dû te paraître bien cruel. Je suis désolé. Mais c'était trop dur.

J'aurais aimé tenir ta main un peu plus longtemps  
J'aurais aimé tenir ta main un peu plus longtemps  
J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin ne dure qu'un instant  
Et tu sais j'espère au moins que tu m'entends

Je voulais te dire que j'étais fier  
D'avoir été au moins un jour  
Un peu ton ami et ton frère  
Même si la vie  
A ses détours

Je crois qu'il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps. Bientôt, ton répondeur n'enregistrera plus mon message. Si jamais tu l'écoutes et que tu décides de faire comme si tu ne l'avais jamais reçu, tu peux. Mais je voulais que tu saches que tu as été le premier homme que j'ai aimé. Et que si j'avais eu le courage de te le dire, il y a six mois, je t'aurais attrapé par la main et je t'aurais serré contre mon cœur pour ne jamais te quitter. Il m'a fallu six mois pour me rendre compte que je ne pouvais pas envisager ma vie sans toi. Tu fais parti de moi. J'ai besoin de toi.

Alors, même si tu es à l'autre bout du monde, même si tu es loin de moi, je voulais seulement que tu saches que je t'aime Oikawa. Je t'ai toujours aimé et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir eu le courage de te le dire avant. »

C'est comme ça c'est comme ça

J'aurais aimé tenir ta main un peu plus longtemps  
J'aurais aimé tenir ta main un peu plus longtemps  
J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin ne dure qu'un instant  
Et tu sais j'espère au moins que tu m'attends

Iwaizumi raccrocha le téléphone et s'allongea dans son lit. Ses derniers mots s'étaient brisés par les sanglots. Qu'Oikawa lui réponde ou non, au fond, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il lui avait dit ce qui lui brûlait la gorge depuis des mois. C'était le plus important.

Ce soir-là, cette boule qui l'étouffait, avait d'ailleurs disparu.

Oikawa ne répondit pas au message, comme l'ancien pointu d'Aoba Josai l'avait supposé. Le jeune homme avait repris sa vie, allant à l'université, écoutant les cours, lisant beaucoup, regardant désespérément d'anciennes photos. Rien n'avait changé dans sa vie depuis ce jour-là si ce n'était que sa peine semblait s'être faite plus discrète, moins lancinante.

Un soir, alors qu'il était allongé dans son lit de sa chambre d'étudiant, il entendit toquer. Le brun se leva tranquillement et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit. Des cheveux châtain ébouriffés, un sourire gêné et des yeux rougis par les larmes.

« Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir répondu, je suis monté dans le premier avion et… »

A peine Oikawa avait-il eu le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà Iwaizumi le saisissait par la taille et capturait ses lèvres pour ne plus jamais les lâcher.

Fin.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !


End file.
